The present invention relates to an aerial toy saucer or flying toy having vacuum mounts secured to a bottom wall that adhere to a smooth surface against which the flying toy is thrown.
Various aerial toys of the flying saucer type have been disclosed and are commercially available. Such prior art aerial toys are played with by throwing them through the air to provide various effects. Two or more people may play with such an aerial toy of the flying saucer type by passing it to one another. These prior art aerial toys of the flying saucer type are simply constructed and are limited in their operative functions.